


Christmas with the Batfam

by Shimmeringbatgirl



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: ;-), Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily, Batman - Freeform, Christmas, Family, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Happy Christmas, Happy Ending, Sad Christmas, Sass-queen Barbara, Sassy Dick, angsty christmas, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmeringbatgirl/pseuds/Shimmeringbatgirl
Summary: A look at the batfam through the years, seen through the lens of Christmas.





	Christmas with the Batfam

** December 25th, 2005 **

This was Dick Grayson's first time celebrating Christmas without his parents. His real parents, anyways. Bruce felt more like a teacher than a dad. That was when they got a chance to talk, anyways, which wasn't often. Bruce spent a lot of time patrolling. Dick was occasionally allowed to join him. Only on the quiet nights.

Bruce cleared his throat. Dick looked up from his empty plate. "I... I know I'm not around a lot. I wish I could be, but the city needs me. No one else can.

"I can." Dick shot back. "You should give me a chance." Bruce sighed. Before he was able to interrupt, Dick continued. "You know I can patrol alone. I'm not a child." Bruce was about to mention that being thirteen meant he was a child, but Dick maintained his constant flow of words. "I bet Superman would let me patrol alone." Bruce couldn't help but smile.

 

**December 25th, 2006**

The following year, they were joined by the sixteen year old Barbara Gordon. Her father was close to Bruce, so while Jim worked the Christmas shift, Barbara had to spend the evening with Bruce and Dick. She would much rather spend it fighting crime, as Batgirl. Little did she know, she was sitting around the same table as Batman and Robin.

The one redeeming factor was Grayson. She sorta knew him from school. They both felt out of place there, so they'd latched on to each other. The fact that she'd babysat him last year, gave her fodder for teasing. She enjoyed teasing him. Making him blush. It was rather fun seeing the boy embarrassed in front of his classmates. The teasing was never mean, and Dick usually had a just as clever comeback.

"Pass me the turkey, Ginger." Dick uttered, thinking he was clever. Barbara simply scowled. "Dick, be nice." Bruce quickly retorted. "Please pass me the turkey, Ginger." "Ok, Shorty."

 

**December 25th, 2007**

Both Dick and Barbara were relieved about not having to spend another Christmas around a table, eating turkey. No, this year, Bruce was out of the country on League-business. Something about a giant-starfish. They were too excited about the prospect of protecting the city alone to properly read his briefing.

"There's trouble near one of the homeless shelters. Reports are mentioning Calendar Man." Dick said, jumping into the passenger seat of the bat-mobile. He could drive, but didn't have a licence yet. Barbara got into the driver's seat. "Calendar Man? Was Clock-King taken?" "Yes, actual-" Barbara didn't let him finish, and interrupted him by saying "nerd", and starting the armored vehicle.

Needless to say, they kicked ass together.

 

**December 25th, 2008**

 Once again, Bruce and Dick celebrated Christmas alone. Barbara had gone of to college, to no one's surprise. She was brilliant. And beautiful. At least Dick thought so. Bruce was only interested in Lady Justice.

The atmosphere was tense. Dick and Bruce had been arguing a lot, recently. About everything, from school to how much time he could spend as Robin.

 

**December 25th, 2009**

Bruce spent this Christmas alone. No turkey, or anything. Almost every light in the manor was off. Dick had moved to Manhattan, and founded the new Teen Titans. This was far from the worst thing to happen that year. Jason was dead. Barbara had been shot. It was all his fault.

He spent the night drinking in the cave, looking at the monument to Robin II. No one was there to interrupt his brooding.

 

**December 25th, 2010**

Dick was there for Christmas this year. So was Barbara. Bruce had gotten wheelchair-ramps for the entire manor, so getting around was no problem for Oracle. They were also joined by Dick's alien girlfriend, Koriand'r of Tamaran. She said she was a princess, but Barbara firmly believed a princess would afford clothing that covered more than 10% of her body. That statement was said with a sprinkle of sarcasm and a tablespoon of jealousy.

'The Batfamily' had a new member, Tim. He was the one that came up with the name. Barbara had decided to start using that name on all the servers, much to Bruce and Dick's annoyance. 

Barbara had gotten the batfamily new, high-tech communicators. 

 

**December 25th, 2011**

Tim woke up to a fully decorated manor. Yes, even his room. They had somehow managed to decorate it during the night, without him noticing. Dick wasn't this stealthy, so clearly The Bat had participated. The idea of Bruce hanging up ornaments made Tim indescribably happy. 

Barbara woke up next to Grayson. They were both tired from decorating. Mostly Dick, since he'd been carrying Barbara around on his back. She was going to physiotherapy every week, but the results were next to none. That didn't keep her from being happy. She was helping in every way she could.

They all ate breakfast together on Christmas morning.

 

**December 25th, 2012**

This year, the Batfamily had a new member. Yes, the name had somehow stuck. The new member was Stephanie Brown, daughter of the Cluemaster. Her alias was 'Spoiler'. Tim totally had a thing for her.

Their celebration was really nice. They pulled the decorating prank on Bruce. (They called in Clark when they needed to decorate Bruce's room. None of them were stealthy enough to do it.) 

Barbara and Dick knew that this was one of the few times a year everyone were in the same place, so they used the opportunity to announce their engagement.

 

**December 25th, 2013**

The manor was empty for Christmas this year. Bruce, Dick and Tim were travelling the world, training after Bruce had his back broken. The city was left in the hands of Stephanie, Cassandra and Barbara's newly formed Birds of Prey-team. It was pretty much in better hands than ever. 

They were too busy protecting the city to celebrate Christmas. Barbara did hang stockings in the clocktower. 

 

**December 25th, 2014**

Everything was back to normal. Well, not exactly. Jason was back, but he wasn't celebrating Christmas with him. Barbara and Dick sat on opposite ends of the table. Things were awkward between the two of them, after they broke off their engagement. There were no hard feelings, but that didn't stop any of the awkwardness.

On a lighter note, Tim was with Stephanie, who was now Batgirl, alongside Cassandra Cain.

 

**December 25th, 2015**

This year brought two new members to the Batfamily's Christmas celebration. One of them, Damian Wayne, was Bruce's son. (Barbara and Tim was convinced he was the Devil's son, but lacked the evidence to back it up). The other member, was Jason Todd. He was a lot softer around the edges, no doubt due to how he and Bruce had talked things out.

Steph was back to being Spoiler, and Tim was now Red Robin. Damian had filled the Robin mantle.

 

**December 25th, 2016**

Bruce had invited yet another member to their celebration, to everyone else's irritation. Selina Kyle had joined them. The same Selina Kyle they'd been trying to catch for YEARS. Still, Christmas was nice.

The decorating prank was supposed to be pulled on Dick, but it ended in them walking in on him and Barbara doing stuff that no doubt traumatized Damian.

 

**December 25th, 2017**

Tim and Stephanie spent Christmas at their University's campus. Dick and Barbara lived together in Blüdhaven. Jason was spending it with the Outlaws.

That left 'just' Bruce, Selina, Damian and Cass. They invited the Kents to celebrate with them. Clark, Lois and Jon were happy to be there. 

Jon and Cass basically teamed up to tease Damian. He had grown a lot over the last year, and was able to take the teasing without snapping.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. It was filled with headcanon, as there isn't a full timeline of which year stuff happened in. I also did a lot of wishful-thinking AU towards the end.


End file.
